Amazed By You
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Mac/Stella song fic, using the song "Amazed" by Lonestar. I adore this song, so I basically detailed M/S whole relationship, when they met, got together and things like that. One-Shot, hope you enjoy!


Song Fic – "Amazed" by Lonestar

**Every time our eyes meet**

**This feeling inside me**

**Is almost more than I can take**

**Baby when you touch me**

**I can feel how much you love me**

**And it just blows me away**

**I've never been this close**

**To anyone**

**Or anything**

**I can hear your thoughts**

**I can see your dreams**

Detective Mac Taylor's palms were slick with sweat as he gripped his steering wheel. His Escape weaved its way through the traffic-riddled New York City streets, heading towards his partner and girlfriend, Detective Stella Bonasera's apartment. As he pondered what he was going to do that night, memories flooded his mind as he was idle at a red light. A wry grin broke out on his face as he recalled the day he and Stella had, finally, gotten together. They had been partners for over 10 years, and it took a hostage situation at Stella's bank for them to realize that a relationship between them might actually work.

"_Mac, we got a problem here," Detective Don Flack's voice said as he strode into Mac's office, with a careful and worried expression._

"_What's up?" Mac responded, already grabbing his gun and badge from his desk._

"_Stella and a number of other patrons are being held hostage at First City National Bank in downtown Manhattan." Don replied, his gun and badge already on his hip. His partner, Detective Jessica Angell stood at his side, giving Don's hand a reassuring squeeze. He grabbed onto her hand and didn't let go. Mac swore quietly under his breath as he followed Don and Jess out to the department cars, where his team was waiting. There were Detectives Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe-Messer and Sheldon Hawkes. _

_They arrived at the scene, just as the hostage negotiator was trying to reason with the hostage takers. There were 3, the negotiator, Rick, had said. They all had machine guns, and threatened to kill any cop that walked in. Mac informed him of Stella being inside, and he slightly cheered up at the information. They now had a cop on the inside, which greatly improved the situation in their favor._

_Three hours passed, and no one had been able to do much except fume and wait for Rick to try and get the men inside the back to surrender. All of a sudden, Mac's cell buzzed, and Mac flipped it open, barking out, "Taylor."_

"_Mac, it's me." Stella's voice said in a whisper, and Mac immediately changed his tone, saying,_

"_Stel, are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine. Listen, I've got a plan, but I need you to help me."_

"_Just tell me what's going on." Mac begged, and Stella just said,_

"_In five minutes, throw a few rocks or something through the front doors. That'll give me a diversion."_

"_Stel…"_

"_Please, Mac, just do it."_

"_Stella, please, I can't lose you, don't do anything stupid, I just can't lose you." Mac answered desperately, and Stella was quiet for a moment before saying,_

"_I'll make it out alive, Mac, I promise. But after we have to talk, there's something I need to tell you." She hung up. Mac swore, and Flack noticed, asking him what was wrong with him. Mac filled him in on his conversation with Stella, and Flack said he'd help him throw the rocks through the front doors._

_So, five minutes later, Mac and Flack with all of their rocks carefully approached the door. With deep breaths, they both tossed the rocks through the windows, and almost immediately heard gunfire._

"_Go, go, go!" Rick yelled, and the SWAT members rushed into the back, followed instantly by Mac and his team. The hostages were lying, scared half to death, on the ground, but the one hostage Mac was looking for was nowhere to be found._

_The three gunmen lay wounded on the ground, with injuries enough to keep them from shooting, but not enough to cause lasting damage. That's when Mac spotted Stella, cradling a bleeding arm and her gun sitting in its holster on her hip. "Stel," He breathed, striding over to her. Stella saw him just before he reached her and smiled softly at him. He reached out and swept her gently into his arms, letting out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding._

"_Told you I'd make it out alive," She said with a triumphant, slightly pained expression, and he drew her back, seeing her arm bleeding. _

_Mac didn't say anything, but gestured for a paramedic to come over and tape her arm up. It was just a flesh wound._

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby I'm amazed by you**

_Mac brought Stella back to her apartment that night, after all the statements and all the controlled chaos. For the first time in a very long time, the silence between them awkward._

_But then he couldn't take it anymore, and strode to her side, standing right in front of her. Gently, he brushed two fingers down her jaw-line and said, "God, Stel, you scared me today,"_

"_I scared myself," She said quietly, reaching up and covering his hand that was cradling her cheek._

"_Don't do that again," He whispered, and Stella shook her head once, saying,_

"_I won't,"_

_He knew she couldn't possibly keep that promise, but he clung to the words like a life vest thrown to a drowning man. That's what he was, a drowning man, drowning in a sea of emotions. Turmoil clouded his eyes for a moment, and then he threw all caution and restraint to the wind and dipped his head, capturing her lips in a soft and tender kiss._

Mac pulled to a stop in the parking lot of Stella's apartment, and he let a grin cross his face before climbing out of his car and heading towards the doors, his stride long and confident. Instead of waiting for the elevator, he just took the stairs, two, sometimes three steps at a time. When Mac reached Stella's apartment, he raised a fist to rap gently on the door a few times.

Stella pulled the door open, her long brunette curls tied up elegantly with a red ribbon, matching the halter top red dress she was wearing which cascaded down to her calves. The red high heels she had on increased her height so she was just an inch shorter than Mac. "You look beautiful, Stel," He murmured, gently reached for her arms and pulling her close to him.

With a sigh, Stella snuggled into his chest and with a gentle smile she went back to the day that she had first hugged him, trying to comfort him after his wife, Claire, had perished in the 9/11 terrorist attack.

_Stella walked by Mac's office when she heard something crash to the floor. She poked her head in to see Mac literally running past her, dashing to the stairs and disappearing. With a confused frown, she went into his office and looked at the TV, seeing the remote lying on the ground. A breaking news report was on the screen, and with a gasp of horror she saw the Twin Towers in ruins, fire and smoke everywhere. _

_The TV reporter told her everything that she needed to know; two planes hit the World Trade Center, and almost everyone in the upper floors had lost their lives. Claire Taylor worked up in the upper levels, Stella knew that from the many dinners and lunches she had with Claire, sometimes with Mac and sometimes without._

"_No…" She murmured, quickly sprinting out of the building. Stella didn't bother with a taxi; she just ran in the direction she knew Mac had taken. He would give no thought to his life, he'd just run into the Towers and get himself killed. Stella wouldn't allow that, not just because he was her best friend, but because Claire wouldn't have wanted him to sacrifice his own life. _

"_Mac!" She screamed, seeing him fight past the restraining firefighters and dash towards the burning and collapsing buildings. "Mac, stop!" She yelled, pushing through the firemen and police, latching her arms around Mac's waist and yanking him to the ground._

"_Let me go, dammit!" Mac demanded, trying to loosen Stella's hold._

"_No! You will not go in there and get yourself killed!"_

"_It doesn't matter!" Mac yelled at her, desperately pulling at her restraining hold. "Claire, she's in there, oh God no, I have to save her!"_

"_She can't be saved, Mac," Stella said, tears springing to her eyes. "I'm so sorry. She can't be saved." She added in a whisper, and Mac looked at her with his wild eyes, stricken with grief._

"_Not Claire. Not her." Mac moaned, giving up the fight and slumping against Stella, his face in his hands as he let the tears stream from his eyes._

"_I'm sorry," Stella murmured over and over as she held her partner tightly. _

_Eventually Stella was able to pull Mac to his feet and she drove him home. Afraid of what he was capable of alone, she grabbed her overnight bag that she always kept in her car in case of a big crime scene and took Mac's keys, taking him to his and Claire's apartment. Now it was just his._

_Without a word, Mac went to the guest bedroom and curled up on the bed. Stella knew he couldn't bear to sleep in the same bed he shared with Claire, and she didn't say a word to him as she laid down on the couch, preparing for a long night. Days, weeks and months went by, and slowly Stella was able to shove Mac into society again, though his addiction to working at all hours was something she frowned upon._

_It took Mac years to be able to remove his wedding ring and go on with his life, getting back into the dating world, but he was able to move on. And he admitted everyday to himself that if it hadn't been for Stella, he would either be dead or still back in his shell._

**The smell of your skin**

**The taste of your kiss**

**The way you whisper in the dark**

**Your hair all around me**

**Baby you surround me**

**You touch every place in my heart**

**Oh it feels like the first time**

**Every time  
I wanna spend the whole night**

**In your eyes**

Mac pulled up to the restaurant in his tux, and before Stella could slip out of the car, Mac was standing there, offering his hand to her. It was the beginning of spring, and a light breeze flowed around them as they made their way to the front doors.

Dinner was a quiet affair, with drinks and food and light conversation. Neither one brought up the subject of work; neither of them wanted to. Dinner together, unhurried, was a feat, and they both wanted to enjoy it.

After they finished sharing a slice of chocolate cake, Mac rose and offered Stella his hand. "Where're we going?" She inquired, looking with her confused green eyes at him when he guided her out the back door.

"A walk," He said cryptically, and when they walked through the back doors, Stella murmured,

"Wow,"

There were thousands of twinkle lights adorning the pathway through green bushes and trees, and beautiful multi-colored flowers. The pathway itself was slightly shimmery and made of a pretty brown rock. Mac's face stretched in a grin as he saw Stella's face light up, literally, at all the amazing decorations.

"Like it?" He questioned, and she shook her head, turning to Mac and saying with shining eyes,

"I love it!"

Quickly she threw her arms around Mac's shoulders and hugged him tightly, softly kissing his cheek. "Thank you, it's so beautiful,"

"Just like you." He replied, kissing her softly. Stella pulled back and looked at the door, hearing it open. With a bang, the door collided with Stella's forehead. The apologetic and scared looking waiter on the other side said quickly,

"I'm so sorry, Madame, so sorry,"

"It's fine," Stella managed to say between laughter.

"Are you okay?" Mac demanded, carefully touching the bump.

"Perfect," Stella choked out, and then said, "Doesn't this remind you of how we met?"

Mac groaned, "Oh, yeah it does,"

"_Great," Mac groaned, looking at the time on his watch as he grabbed his coffee from the Starbucks clerk. "I'm late," He added under his breath as he fairly ran to the door and shoved it open, dashing out onto the sparsely populated sidewalk._

"_Ow!" He heard a woman's voice cry out, and realized he had smacked the door into someone in his rush to get out. With a worried expression he looked over and saw a Greek woman with curly brown hair sitting on the sidewalk, touching her head gingerly. "Jerk," The woman muttered, and proceeded to say something in Greek that he didn't understand._

"_I'm sorry, ma'am, I was in a hurry," Mac apologized, crouching down. She glared at him, and he said earnestly, "I truly am sorry; please, let me buy you a coffee or something,"_

"_No, it's okay, I'm just running late," The woman muttered, and Mac twitched a smile, saying,_

"_Oh me too. I'm Mac, Mac Taylor," He stuck out his hand, and the woman took it, saying,_

"_Stella. Stella Bonasera." He gently pulled Stella to her feet and carefully touched her forehead. She winced, and he apologized,_

"_Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to make sure I didn't hit you too hard,"_

"_It's no problem," Stella said, waving it off. "I was just going to catch a cab, wasn't watching where I was going."_

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby I'm amazed by you**

"_Well, at least let me get you a cab," Mac said, and raised his hand to hail a cab. When one pulled up, Stella asked the driver to take her to the crime lab. "Crime lab?" Mac questioned, and Stella nodded._

"_Yeah, I'm supposed to meet my new partner, this is my first day."_

_Mac blinked, knowing that he was supposed to meet his new partner that day too. A light dawned on Stella and she pulled him into the cab before it took off on them. "You're my new partner, aren't you? Detective Mac Taylor."_

"_Yeah," Mac said, laughing and saying, "Wow, small world, huh Detective Bonasera?"_

"_Most definitely," Stella agreed as the cab took off._

"_Any family?" Mac inquired, and Stella shook her head._

"_Only me," At Mac's questioning look, she added, "I was an orphan, was in foster care my whole life at an abbey for as long as I can remember, left when I was 18 and got into the police academy."_

_Mac put a hand on Stella's hand and squeezed. "I'm sorry,"_

"_It's fine. What about you? Handsome guy like you can't possibly be single," She winked at him, and he chuckled, saying,_

"_Who, me?" At Stella's laugh, he continued, "Yeah, I'm married to the beautiful Claire Conrad, now Claire Taylor. No kids."_

"_Aw. You should bring her in to meet me sometime,"_

"_Actually, she forced me to tell whoever my new partner is that they need to come over for dinner tonight." Mac admitted, and Stella laughed._

"_I like her already."_

_Mac looked at her, and said, "Yeah, I think you'll get along with her great." Stella grinned at him and then the cab pulled up. They split the fare and then walked up to the Chief's office, who was surprised to see that the two partners had already been introduced._

"That was so embarrassing," Mac admitted, and Stella slipped her arms around his waist.

"Why? It didn't really hurt that much," She said with a grin, and Mac rolled his eyes and they started meandering down the pathway. Stella always pointed out her favorite flowers to Mac, no matter if he'd already seen them before or not. Eventually they reached the end of the trail, which was a fairly big opening, and Stella strode to the middle, twirling around and looking up at the moon.

She stopped and looked over at Mac, a grin on her face. He smiled back, moving towards her, but when she reached out to him, he held up a hand, and she looked at him in confusion. Carefully he dropped down to one knee, in an age-old gesture that she knew.

Tears glittered in her eyes as her hands went to cover her mouth when the box came out of his pocket. The diamond ring sparkled in the moonlight as Mac looked Stella straight in the eyes, his blue meeting her green, sapphires meeting emeralds.

"Stella Bonasera, you know I love you, with all my heart, my mind, my body, and my soul. With every fiber of my being, I promise to love you for all eternity. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Her hands came down and reached out for him as she whispered, "Oh Mac, yes, a million times yes,"

His eyes gleamed with his own tears as he slipped the ring on her finger and rose, her lips softly melting into his. "I love you too," She murmured, and Mac's arms encircled her waist, lifting her up and twirling her around. "For all eternity."

**Every little thing that you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Oh**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby I'm amazed by**

**You**


End file.
